


To you we were monsters, to them we are family

by Snowywinter1



Category: Avatar (2009), Monsters vs Aliens (2009)
Genre: Abandonment, F/M, Interspecies Relationship, More tags will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowywinter1/pseuds/Snowywinter1
Summary: To you, we were monsters. Creatures you could use and throw away because no one would miss them. Now you want something and need our help. But we've found a family, and we are not leaving them.I suck at summaries! Hopefully the story will be better than my poor attempt to tell you what it's about





	To you we were monsters, to them we are family

An: Hello everyone : ) this is my first fanfiction so please be gentle with me. I hope you like it!   
Disclaimer: I own nothing. All recognizable characters belong to their respective creators

 

They said we were monsters, said that we didn’t belong. We saved them from an alien that wanted to destroy them, and still we were shunned and criticized for something beyond our control. They didn’t want us, didn’t think we had the right to breath the same air as them, but they couldn’t kill us. Everything they tried failed. They couldn’t drown us, or crush us, or even starve us. So they decided to send us away. They had found a new planet and were sending us and some others to explore and understand this new world. But we knew that wasn’t really the case. We were being sent to die because they didn’t want to deal with us anymore. Not everyone agreed with the decision though. General Monger, our Warden, warned us that the air on this new world was different than on ours. Not much was known about the inhabitants and they were assumed to be hostile. That’s what they were hoping on at least, that we would be weakened by the difference in the air and killed off by that world’s native people. Monger tried to prepare us the best he could. He taught us how to find edible plants and how to boil water so it was safe to drink, how to build a shelter, how to hunt and prepare meats so that they wouldn’t spoil, anything he could think of to make our lives a little easier in this new world. He didn’t want us dying because “a bunch of nerds got their panties in a twist about a few little ol’ monsters.” Not many people had been very understanding since I got hit by that meteorite, but General Monger hadn’t treated me any different than he had his subordinates or the other monsters. For that, and the lessons on how to survive, I will always be grateful. The journey to this new world, Pandora, would take 8 years, so we were being put into a type of stasis until we reached our destination. As we were loaded up and about to enter our pods, the General wanted to speak with us one more time. “Monsters! I’ve been your Warden for quite some time now, some for longer than others. I just want you to know that no matter what those yahoos up at the state say, you will always be heroes, and I couldn’t be any prouder to have known each and every one of you. For what it’s worth,” he raised his hand, straightened his back and gave us a salute. And each of us returned the gesture, with unshed tears and a fondness for the man who took care of us when the world turned their backs. “ I wish you the best in life General,” I said. “Same to you, Ginormica,” he replied. Then, he was ushered out of the ship and we were placed in stasis. As we took off, none of us were truly prepared for what we would find. 

An: so there you go! I’ve had this idea in my head for a while and figured I’d go ahead and post this. I’m going to try to update, but they’ll be slow and sporadic. This is a Tsu’tei/Susan pairing. Reviews are welcome, and so is constructive criticism, but Flames will be used to burn the Sky People’s bases. Ideas are also welcome because, while I have an idea on where I want this to go, I’m not quite sure how to get there. Just PM me if you have some ideas. Hopefully I will have another chapter up soon : ) until then, I hope you have enjoyed this!

Timeline:  
.monsters vs aliens- after the battle with Galaxar  
.avatar- before movie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fan fiction, so please be gentle! Reviews are welcome :)


End file.
